Nine's Loric Chest
Nine's Loric Chest is his Inheritance, given to all of the Garde. Sandor, his Cêpan, allows him to train with one of its weapon: the pipe-staff. Nine's Chest is stolen by the Mogadorians when his Cêpan is captured, but Four, or John, later breaks in to the Mogadorian base and brings him his Chest. Each Garde either has a solar system or a red crystal (Nine has a red crystal), and when they pair up, one with a crystal and one with a macrocosm, they can communicate with other pairs. Contents: *'Green Stones': A black string of green crystals that when used can suck up anything, in a way like a black hole, and spit it out after a small period of time. Nine uses this to redirect a flock of transparent birds with razor sharp into the faces of a horde of Piken. *'Leather Pouch': The pouch is filled with rich, chocolate-brown soil meant for growing things. It is Nine's Phoenix Stone. It is poured into the well at the Sanctuary along with the rest of the Phoenix Stones. *'Pipe-Staff/Joust': A short silver pipe that when used in battle can expand to at least six feet long, turn red hot, and grow razor blade ends. Nine is very well trained with this item, and his most frequently used Inheritance, using it in any battle he can. It is destroyed in The Fall of Five when Five breaks it. Nine's Father was proficient with the Joust (the "pipe staff's" true name) back in the day. *'Purple Pebble': Not much is known about this stone except that Nine discovers it works when he places it on the top of his hand. It sinks through his hand, and when he turns his hand over, reappears on the other side of his hand. Nine jokes about this stone being "a killer conversation starter for the ladies". *'Red Crystal': A small, red oblong crystal that is to be paired with another Garde's macrocosm: as if the set were walkie-talkies, the macrocosm allows you to hear, and the red crystal allows you to speak and be heard by another Garde with an operational macrocosm or solar system. Nine and John use it to send messages out to any Garde that may have their Chests open when they are at Nine's safehouse. *'Spiky Yellow Ball': A round yellow ball covered in bumps. When Number Nine throws it on the floor, it bounces back up changing in size getting to shoulder height then shoots out spikes. He can only change the color. In The Rise of Nine, Number Nine uses the ball to blow open a door to get into a secret government base. *'Sustenance': A small yellow cube similar to John's blue cube. Sustenance fills you up with a food like substance for a little while when placed in the mouth of the user. Nine demonstrates this to John after arriving at Nine's safehouse. *'X-Ray Stone':A small red stone that, when placed between the user's knuckles, provides a large beam that lets you see through things like walls, very much like an X-Ray. Nine gives the rock to Sam so that he could check the Mogadorian prison cells for his father. The Rock was presumed to be left behind in the Mogadorian mountain base along with Sam, but is later seen back in Nine's Chest. Category:Loric Items Category:Number Nine